Spatial light modulators are devices that may be used in a variety of optical communication and/or video display systems. These devices generate an image by controlling a plurality of individual elements that deflect light to form the various pixels of the image. One example of a spatial light modulator is a digital micro-mirror device (“DMD”), which uses a plurality of micro-mirrors to deflect light to form the various pixels of the image. Typically, each micro-mirror in the DMD comprises a layer of aluminum or an aluminum alloy, such as Al:Si:Ti in the ratio of about 98.6:1:0.2. Oftentimes it is desirable to increase the reflectivity of the micro-mirror over that provided by conventional alloys; however, a variety of material constraints may limit the chosen composition of the micro-mirror.